


The Executive Agreement

by lulubee1234



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulubee1234/pseuds/lulubee1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss lied on her resume to get her current position at The Mellark Corporation. What happens when the CEO of the company discovers she has lied?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I had been working at The Mellark Corporation for three weeks when I first saw him. His intense blue eyes only met mine for a moment but it was enough to keep me wet for the rest of the day. When I saw him again a week later, I had to squeeze my legs together under my desk to try and relieve some of the sexual tension. I wanted that man badly. Every time I saw him, I had to remind myself that he was out of my league. That was putting it mildly. Apparently, I made an impression as well because a week later I was asked to interview as his personal assistant. I really needed this job to support my family so the chance at a promotion so soon was a gift from heaven. The added bonus was that I would be able to look at him multiple times a day. I probably would have to start fingering myself in the bathroom once he started speaking to me.

Peeta Mellark, CEO of the Mellark Corporation, was to put it accurately an Adonis. He was tall with broad shoulders and short blonde hair. His custom suits accentuated his strong muscular build instead of hiding it like it would most men. I wore my best dress and even shaved my legs in anticipation of my first meeting with my new boss. I knocked lightly on his large oak door until I heard a strong male voice say, "come in."

I entered the room nervous all of a sudden. I desperately wanted to make a good impression.

"Close the door behind you Ms. Everdeen." I did as I was told and turned back around walking further into his office. The room was a large and masculine. There was a small conference table in one corner and a seating area with plush leather chairs in the other. At the center of the room, there was a massive oak desk with a black leather top. The far wall behind the desk was made entirely of floor to ceiling windows. Mr. Mellark's back was turned towards me as he looked out them at the view of the bustling city below. The view was spectacular and it had nothing to do with the downtown skyline.

When he turned around and looked at me, my breath caught as his intense gaze landed on me. "Ms. Everdeen, do you know how I managed to become one of the most powerful people in the country?" I had to clear my throat before I answered him.

"No sir I don't."

"I got to where I am by never settling for anything but the best in all aspects of my life. I have no tolerance for laziness, mistakes or disobedience. I am an extremely demanding employer, but if I am please, I can be exceedingly generous. I understand that you come highly recommended from your previous position. Your resume is rather spectacular." I blushed at his praise knowing I didn't deserve any of it.

After all, strictly speaking my resume was completely fabricated. I had been desperate to be in a job that paid more then minimum wage and I knew no one would hire a 23 year old college dropout who's job history included bartending at Señor Swankees and waitressing at Hooters. So I sort of borrowed my filthy rich cousin's Ivy League resume without asking. She was traveling abroad for the next year so I really wasn't hurting anybody.

"Thank you," was all I managed to say in return. "I found it curious, Ms. Everdeen, that when I did a Google search of you, the images that came up looked absolutely nothing like your picture," he replied back nonchalantly. Oh shit. Think fast.

"My cousin and I share the same name. She is the photogenic one in the family," I said. There that sounded legitimate, completely believable.

"I assumed it was something like that until your cousin's LinkedIn page connected her face to her resume. My private investigator confirmed my suspicions. As it turns out, Ms. Everdeen, you are a fraud."

I started to panic. Oh shit. How did this happen? Stupid! Stupid! Shit! I decided to make a B-line for the door when his words halted me. "Stop Ms. Everdeen. Good. Now come here." I started to move back towards his desk in the center of the room. "Closer." I walked even closer to the desk until I was almost touching it.

"What is your full name? The real one," he demanded of me, his voice remaining calm on the outside but his undertones were lined with steel.

"My name is Katniss Everdeen, sir."

"And how old are you, Katniss?"

"I'm 23, sir."

"I take it, you need this job?"

"Yes sir, desperately. My mother is in a mental health facility and my younger sister is in medical school. Neither will be readmitted if I don't get the bills paid."

"Do you think that's reason enough to steal your cousin Catherine's identity?"

I could have lied and told him what he wanted to hear, but I thought fuck it. It can't get much worse. "Yes sir, I need it more then she does. I would do anything for this job."

"What will you do when I blackball you from ever working in this city again?"

I froze at that. I didn't even think about the ripple effects of pissing off the city's most powerful businessman. "I… I….please don't. I'm sorry. I just needed the job," I nearly begged him.

"If you wish to keep your job, you must be punished for your actions," he said to me.

I was shocked at what he just said. Did I hear him right? Was he still willing to hire me?

"Are you willing to accept whatever punishment I decide for you?"

"Yes."

"I want to hear you say it."

"I will accept whatever punishment you decide," I said I was so thankful at the chance to possibly still get this job.

"Fine, get undressed."

"I'm sorry?" I said back assuming I didn't hear him correctly.

"You heard me. Take off your clothes. Leave the heels on."

I fought an inner battle with myself. I watched his face to see if he was laughing at me. Maybe he was trying to humiliate me for deceiving him. His face was void of all expression, but his eyes were serious. I took a deep breath and made my decision. This job was worth the risk of humiliation. Besides, I had imagined what it would be like to be naked with this man. Unfortunately, this was definitely not what I had in mind.

My hands shook as I started unbuttoning the front of my dress. His gaze followed my fingers as they moved slowly down the line of buttons. I let the dress fall to the floor and bent down to pick it up. I folded the dress and stood before him in nothing but my lacy lingerie set and four-inch heels. I was proud of myself for keeping my cool and I secretly hoped he liked what he saw. I would not be at all opposed to having his warms hands on my body.

"Now bend over and put your hands on the desk." I didn't know where he was going with this punishment, but his husky voice was turning me on. I moved over to the desk and did what I was told. I knew I should be mortified at standing almost naked in front of this man, but I strangely wasn't. I actually kind of liked it.

He took off his jacket and placed it over his chair before moving around the desk to stand behind me. "You're showing off your little ass like your enjoying this, Katniss. Is this what you thought about when I would walk past you in the halls? Is this what you imagined as you rubbed your thighs together trying to calm your throbbing little clit?" I felt my pussy ache at his words. I had no idea he'd seen me watching him these past couple months.

"Before I agree to let you continue to work here Katniss, I need to know that you're going to obey my every command," he said as I felt his large hand slide down my bare back and unclip my bra. I gaped at the unexpected liberty, but all it did was get me hotter. "Are you going to obey me, Katniss?" he asked as I felt his hand continue down my back and squeeze my ass cheek roughly.

"Yes," I breathed out. He continued to move his hand along my ass until I felt him curl his fingers into the sides of my panties and slowly pull.

"Good. Remember Katniss, I only punish when you disobey me. When you please me however, I can be very..." I felt him pull my panties the rest of the way down. "very..." his fingertips traced over my opening. "generous."

Before I knew what had happened, I felt a searing pain on my ass. He had smacked my ass with his hand. I screamed out in surprise. The next time, he hit me even lower and the painful burn turned to scalding pleasure. His hand came again and this time when I whimpered out in pain, I felt moisture seep down my thighs.

"Are you taking pleasure in your punishment, you little whore?" he said to me before I felt him hit me again. When I didn't respond, I felt it again. Whack! He had hit me right over the area above my clit. I whimpered out in sexual frustration and a little pain.

"Are you going to ever lie to me again, Katniss?" he said.

"No sir, never." I must have said what he wanted to hear because I felt his hand rub my sore ass soothingly. I was so turned on. I thought about asking him to just fuck me like this. Right here and right now."

"Do you think about me, Katniss?" he asked me.

"Yes, sir."

"What do you think about?"

"I think about sucking your thick cock until you squirt hot liquid cum down my throat." I can't believe I admitted that. On the other hand, he said to be honest and I was letting it all hang out.

"Show me," he said.

I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I got down on my knees before him as he leaned his body against the desk. I let my unhooked bra fall from my shoulders as I moved my hands to undo the fastening of his pants. I felt his hard dick under the material and quickly pulled down the pants and boxer briefs. When he sprang free, it was even more beautiful than I had imagined. I curled my hand around his thick base and took him slowly into my mouth. I heard him moan out in pleasure as I wrapped my moist tongue around his tip. His large hand came up and buried itself into the dark hair on the back of my head. I felt him take over control as he thrust into my mouth, his tip hitting the back of my throat before he pulled back out again. I brought my hands up and began to tickle and cup his sack.

"You like taking my big cock, don't you Katniss?" He continued to thrust in and out of my mouth. I let out a moan of pleasure at his words and continued to suck greedily on his length. "You're very dedicated to your task. Do you like pleasing your master Katniss?"

His words had me whimpering out again as I started swirling my tongue around his cock in time to his thrusting. "Fuck Katniss, you're taking me so deep," He moaned out loud. "Just like that. Good girl. Oh, I am going to shoot off in your throat, you dirty slut. FUCK!"

I felt his cock begin to expand and jerk in my mouth. He stayed my mouth with both his hands as he pumped into me one last time. The hot jizz he released overwhelmed my mouth and I quickly swallowed the salty concoction while his dick was still in my mouth. I couldn't get enough of it. I began to swirl my tongue around him lapping up every last drop. I was so wet for him that my thighs were slick and shiny with my juices. He pulled himself from my mouth.

"Good girl. I think you have learned you're lesson. Don't you Katniss?" He said to me as he began to refasten his pants.

I was still licking my lips as I watched him get dressed. "Yes, sir." I was so hot for him I would say anything to get him to fuck me right now.

"Katniss, I am hiring you to work as my personal secretary on a trial basis. I will need you to work the night shift tonight. Will that be a problem?" He asked me as he went behind his desk to retrieve his suit jacket.

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate the second chance. I will not let you down and I can work the nightshift whenever needed." Nightshift? I hope to God this meant what I thought it did. Was I to stay late with Mr. Peeta Mellark and service him the entire night? I truly hoped so.

He came over to me and dropped a trench coat into my lap. "Put this on there's no need for you to get dressed again for what I intend for you." My pussy contracted at his simple command. I could only imagine what he intended for me.

I quickly shrugged on the trench and tied it around my waste. When I looked up Mr. Mellark was standing by a private door that matched the wooden wall paneling. "Lets go Ms. Everdeen. I am late for an appointment."

I followed him quickly out the door taking my discarded clothing with me. When the door closed behind us, I realized it was a private elevator that took us down to the executive parking garage. I guess this was the reason I never saw Mr. Mellark enter through the front of the building. He led me over to his Porsche and told me to buckle up. It was late evening and I was horny as hell. Peeta all but ignored me as he talked business on his car phone. I was starting to get antsy from my unsatisfied clit and was shifting around uncomfortably in the fast car.

When we came to a red light, Peeta slammed his foot on the break and put the mute button on the car phone letting his business associate keep talking.

"If you are going to insist on distracting me, at least it will be entertaining for me," he said as he put the car in park. He took off his tie and grabbed my wrists in his hands. Before I knew what he was doing, he had tied my hands behind me to the headrest. Then he opened up the glove compartment and took out what looked like a metal bullet.

"Spread your legs." I didn't know what he intended, but I did what he said anyway. I felt him dip his finger quickly inside me and I let out a moan at finally feeling him pay attention to my pussy. He removed his finger just as quickly and inserted the bullet in me instead. Before I could ask what he was doing, he took his silk handkerchief from his inside pocket and had tied it around my mouth to the back of my head. The cloth was meant to keep me from speaking.

"That should do it." I was incredibly confused about what this accomplished. While the cold bullet inside me was interesting, it didn't relieve any of the pressure inside of me.

When the light turned green, Peeta pressed a button on a small remote before continuing his drive. Suddenly, the bullet started vibrating inside of me and I let out a whimper of pleasure. Oh sweet heavens. The tiny vibrator was making my inner walls pulse repeatedly, spurring my pleasure higher and higher. I was panting hard and getting extremely close to my climax when the vibrator shut off. I looked over at Peeta in a panic and he just had a smile on his face. He had shut off the vibrator keeping my from cumming. I whimpered and tried to reach for my clit with my fingers intending to finish myself off. That's when I remembered he had tied my hands behind my back. I struggled to free myself but my bindings wouldn't budge. Being restrained like this was such a turn on, but I could not appreciate the pleasure because of how desperate I was to reach my peak. I tried calling out Peeta's name, but the noise was muffled from the mouth gag.

"Do you want to cum you little slut?" I shook my head in affirmation vigorously.

"Are you a filthy whore who wants to orgasm in her bosses car while he sits right next to you and watches?" I moaned at his hot words and nodded my head again.

"I want to hear you beg for it." I started whimpering and screaming with the gag still muffling my sounds and making my words incoherent. I attempted to make eye contact. He turned on the vibrator to a higher setting and I felt my hips shoot off the seat at the renewed pulsing. I got to my climax even faster for him to shut it off again.

I looked over at him incredulously and began to moan and whimper again. "Silence! Can't you see I'm on a business call?" he said to me. I immediately quieted as much as I could. My heavy pants making it hard to be silent. Just as I felt tears prick my eyes at the acute unfulfilled pressure, the vibrator whirled back on to an even higher level. The heavy pulsing was exactly what I had been craving and I found myself grinding my hips into the seat of his car trying to stimulate my clit as well. I was so close. I was beyond caring how I must look right now. The vibrations of the car movements was helping spread out the pulsing sensation. I was once again at the edge of the precipice when we hit another red light. Peeta untied the knot at the back of my head and removed the gag quickly.

"Did you like having that gag in your mouth my little slut?" He said to me.

"Yesss sir. Yess. Oh yes," I moaned out in pleasure as the vibrator worked me.

"Good. Are you going to be an obedient assistant and wait to climax until I allow you?" Was he serious? Oh god. I didn't know if I could wait. I was so damn close already.

"Answer me, Katniss."

"Yes sir. I will be obedient," I moaned

"Very good. You may continue, but you must answer all of my questions. If you stop answering, I will withhold my permission to let you climax longer."

"Yes sir."

"So how does the vibrator feel inside of your sweet pussy, Ms. Everdeen?"

"Amazing…sir. O god so good."

"I'm happy to hear that. What would you do if that was my cock you were riding instead?"

His words were making it harder to keep the climax at bay, but I continued to answer as he commanded. "I would fuck your brains out sir." I panted. "I would ride you hard and fast and wouldn't stop until you screamed my name in pleasure begging me for release." I cried out.

"I'm very happy to hear that Ms. Everdeen. Perhaps I will let you do just that a little later. Not that I would expect you to succeed, but you are more then welcome to try. I have never once in my life begged," he said to me in a clear challenge I wanted so hard to prove.

"Scream to me as if I was the one pumping into you right now."

"Oh god. Please sir, harder. Harder. Please rub my clit. Please please." The pressure was mounting hard. This command was making me lose control and I felt my instincts taking over. "Sir I beg you. Let me come. Please I need it. I'm so close. FUCK! I'm so close! Please! Please!"

"If I let you climax. will you agree to being mine exclusively for as long as I choose?"

"Yes! Fuck yes! Yes! I promise!"

"Then you may orgasm Ms. Everdeen."

His words set me free and I found myself skyrocketing toward my finish. In what felt like seconds I was pushed over the edge and screaming my relief at the top of my lungs. As I came down from my high my entire body felt like it had turned to jelly. The vibrator continued to buzz drawing out every last wave and caused me to jolt periodically when I was completely sated. I wanted nothing more then to lay down and take a nice long nap. I had just closed my eyes when the car stopped.

"Here we are, Ms. Everdeen. Please be prepared to take notes this is a very important meeting we are attending," Mr. Mellark said to me as he removed his tie and rewound it around his neck.

"I expect you to act professional at all times. There are some very important people in attendance tonight and you will be reflecting me."

My heart was pounding and I was breathing fast as I realized he expected me to work and act professional when all I was wearing was a trench coat soaked in my juices. Was this a joke?


	2. Chapter 2

The meeting was incredibly boring. Mr. Mellark was busy debating one of his colleagues about the pros and cons of investing in a large triple net fund across the United States. All I could do was sit quietly and imagine all the naughty things I would do to my boss after his meeting.

The past week has been the best and worst week of my life. The best because exactly six days ago Mr. Peeta Mellark called me into his office and made me his new personal assistant. The opportunity I had to take care of his 'extremely personal' details was mind blowing. Unfortunately after our amazing night, Peeta had to take one of his jets out of town to meet with co-investors on a project. It had been the longest week of my life, working for him and knowing that when he got back he would finally make me his. When his pilot called this morning to inform me that Mr. Mellark would be back in the office in two hours, I had nearly cried out with happiness. I had dressed appropriately to welcome back my boss and hoped that he would get a chance to notice how much I missed him. He ran straight into his first meeting upon getting into the office and had been busy all day. Aside from a few quick assignments he gave me in the presence of others, we have had next to no contact today. Definitely none of the kind I had been craving since the ride in his porsche last week.

When the clock hit 8pm, Mr. Mellark's last appointment of the day had left the office. The office manager was busy packing up her desk when I heard my intercom go off.

"Ms. Everdeen, I have a mountain of work to catch up on and another meeting at 8:45. I will need you to work overtime. Will that be a problem?" Mr. Mellark said over the speaker. He sounded like all business.

"Overtime is not a problem tonight sir. I can stay as long as you need me." I replied back hoping he got my subtle message since I really couldn't say anything with the office manager still in the room.

"Good. Please come into my office in five minutes."

"Yes, sir."

Exactly three minutes later, the office manager shut off her desk light and moved for the exit. After bidding her goodnight, I took a few calming breaths. Exactly two minutes later, I walked into Mr. Mellark's office and shut the door behind me.

"Punctual, I like that. Please come over to the desk, Ms. Everdeen," Peeta said me walk towards him with lust in his eyes.

I felt my nipples stand to attention as his hungry gaze took in my body. Thank God he didn't forget about me. I walked over to his desk, boldly stopping a foot in front of him.

"Unbutton you blouse Ms. Everdeen." My breathing hitched at the command. I was more than happy to oblige him. I unbuttoned my blouse slowly, watching his eyes take in each new bit of skin I revealed to him. "Now unzip your skirt," he ordered looking at my cleavage through the gaping folds of my blouse. I did as he said, undid the side zipper and let it fall straight to the floor. Peeta let out a gasp at what I was wearing. Good. I was so glad he appreciated the lengths I had gone to please him. I was wearing thigh high nude stocking that were held up by a black lace garter belt. I was wearing a matching crotch-less thong underneath it that perfectly showed off my bare assets. "My, my, Ms. Everdeen. It seems you have missed me while I have been away from you," he said in an arousing voice.

"Yes, I have sir," I said back to him. He moved his executive wing back chair out and faced towards me before he said. "Come here, Ms. Everdeen and show me how much."

"Yes sir. D I have permission to make you little more comfortable?" I said to him in a sexy voice.

"Permission granted, Ms. Everdeen." He was staring at my body. His eyes traveling back and forth between my semi-covered tits and my bare pink lips framed by the crotch-less panties. I bent over at a ninety-degree angle giving him a better view of my breasts while I unbuttoned his dress shirt and opened his belt buckle. When I unbuttoned his dress pants and spread his dress shirt open, I let out a little hum of appreciation at getting to see his gorgeous chiseled chest. He gave me a sexy smile in return. He knew exactly what he was doing to me, just as I knew what I was doing to him. I pulled his pants down past his knees before finally straddling his lap. I felt his thick erection through his briefs against my bare folds and let out another little moan at being so close to my greatest desire. I felt his large hands travel up my outer thighs, over my hips, waist, and cup the sides of my breasts before pushing my silk blouse from my shoulders.

What he was doing to me felt so good and I rubbed against him a little in anticipation. Peeta let out a groan of his own before he crushed my body to his and took my lips for a soul searing first kiss. His hot tongue plunged into my mouth and I began to suck on it hungrily. I was so crazed for him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and began rubbing myself on top of his thick erection again. I felt Peeta unsnap my bra while we were still locked together and move the cups away to envelop my breasts in his big warm hands. When he squeezed my breast and then my nipple, I cried out arching my back, causing my clit to thrust up the length of his erection. It was glorious, but it wasn't nearly enough.

"Please sir. I need...I need..." I said between long hot kisses.

"What do you need, Kitten?"

"I need more. You, I need you to make me yours. Fuck me, sir. Please fuck me," I cried out as he continued to pinch my nipples with his fingers.

"Very well, Ms. Everdeen. I will give you what you want, but with one condition."

"Anything sir, anything."

"I will fuck you now and when we're done, you will do something for me. We can call it a test. Should you fail the test, our physical relationship will end tonight. Should you succeed however, I will award you with a much greater gift that I believe you would appreciate. I don't believe you will fail Ms. Everdeen. I have a feeling you will like this test. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes sir," I breathed back to him. Of course, I would take his test. I would walk on fire if it meant I got to finally have sex with this man who has been at the forefront of my sexual fantasies since I joined his workforce.

He released himself from his cotton restraint and I only got to see his beautiful cock for a second before he plunged into me hard. I screamed out and braced my hands on his shoulders so I didn't fall back. His engorged shaft filled me up entirely. I felt my wet center quickly get used to the feel of him before he pulled out and plunged into me again with the same strength as the last thrust. Another cry was ripped from my mouth when his cock was completely inside of me. I felt Peeta grasp my ass in his hands and lift me up placing me on his large desk while his cock was still inside me.

"Lean back, I want to fuck you into submission," he growled at me. His words were so hot that I immediately did as he said and leaned back so I was spread out on the middle of his desk, documents be damned.

"Take your hands and grip the back of my desk. Do not let go," he commanded me. Again, I did as I was told. I felt Peeta slide out of me and thrust himself back in me again. He repeated the process and created a rhythm that had him pumping himself hard and fast through my tight folds.

"I love your little cunt, Katniss," he moaned to me without stopping his aggressive pounding on my center. He tilted over me slightly and the subtle angle shift had me screaming out in pleasure. His relentless pace did not cease. He slammed my clit with each heavy thrust. I was spiraling fast towards my finish, Mr. Mellark right along side me. I could hear his masculine grunts of pleasure with each thrust. The mouthwatering view of his tight abs hovering over me mixed with his gorgeous blue eyes staring into mine as he pummeled my center had me screaming out to God.

"Fuck. You like this you dirty girl? Is this what you've been craving, your boss's stiff cock taking you on his desk?"

"Yes! God, yes! Please sir, give me more. Everything! I'm yours." I cried back to him as his words had my legs going numb.

"Oh I'm going to give it to you my little slut. I want to hear you scream out my name when I give you your pleasure."

"Yes! Yes! I promise!" I cried out to him. That's when I felt the final shift. The explosive connection approached a dangerous degree and my toes began to curl under my feet. Then came the crash. "OH FUCK! PEETA! OH FUCK! PEETA! OH GOD, PEETA! I'M COMING!" I screamed as my body convulsed around him. He kept fucking me harder and harder and my cries continued. The impossible pleasure extended longer and longer. Finally with one last thrust, I felt him bury himself deeper inside of me. His huge cock spasmed in my pussy, letting out hot bursts of his seed into my core. His hands were digging painfully into my hips, but I would never say anything, I liked his tight hold on me. My fingers were numb from how hard I was gripping the desk as my breathing slowed. He pulled out of me and I immediately loathed our separation.

"That was…very enjoyable, Ms. Everdeen. Now I suggest you clean yourself up before we begin your test."

Oh right, my test. God, I hope it involved his dick again. I couldn't get enough of it. Maybe he would even spank me again…or tie me up. I bit my lip thinking about what lay in store for me next.

"You can use my executive bathroom to tend to yourself. It is directly through that door. When you come back out, I don't want you wearing anything.

I got cleaned up quickly and checked my face in his mirror. My flushed cheeks and swollen lips held the clear evidence of a woman well fucked. I couldn't wait to go back out and see what else Mr. Mellark had in store for me.

I sauntered out of the bathroom, completely bare as I was told to do. Mr. Mellark was at his desk reading over some document. I stood straight in front of his desk waiting patiently for him to give me my next command.

"Ms. Everdeen, please clear off my desk," Mr. Mellark said to me still reading his documents.

"Yes sir" I answered demurely.

I began to move his things off of his enormous leather covered desk and over to a side table near his seating area. I was getting excited thinking about being able to lie down completely on the leather top table. Maybe this time Mr. Mellark will join me on it. Or maybe chain me to it. I was arousing myself thinking about all the different things we could do together on his desk. Just as I had finished clearing off his work space, he looked up from his papers.

"Thank you, Ms. Everdeen. Now please get up on the desk and have a seat in the middle of it, on your knees facing the door," Peeta said looking over my completely naked body.

I got up onto the desk and arranged myself as he had specified. I was already wet for him again. Mr. Mellark had turned me into a little nympho with a craving for cock.

"Very good. Ms. Everdeen, do you remember that test we mentioned earlier?" He said to me.

"Yes sir. Of course, I do." It was the last thing we talked about before he fucked me blind.

"Good because it's starting right now," he said from behind me. I was a little confused at his words until I heard the door open. I took in a sharp breath of surprise and watched a businesswoman walk in. His 8:45 meeting, shit! I was naked on his desk! I didn't even realize that I hadn't locked the door. I looked at the woman walking towards us and I realized she was not surprised at all at the scene she had walked in on. In fact, she looked happy.

"She is spectacular, Peeta. She's exactly how you described her on the flight," the woman said to Peeta. I didn't like that she was calling Mr. Mellark by his first name. He was my Peeta, what was she doing here calling him by his first name. I looked over at my boss, confusion clearly written on my face.

"Madge, I'm so glad you could join us. Please make yourself comfortable," Peeta said warmly to the businesswoman named Madge.

"Ms. Everdeen, this is Madge Undersee of Undersee International Enterprises. Ms. Undersee was nice enough to join us for your test. You see Katniss, Madge and I are very similar in that we both are the face of major corporations and because of that we hold certain roles in the public eye. We are also similar in that we both have strong sexual appetites that can only be exercised in private. Our mutual interests have resulted in a strong partnership that requires... spontaneity in my personal assistants. This is where you come in."

"Sir?" I said questioningly not fully understanding where this was going.

"You will be pleasuring both myself and Ms. Undersee simultaneously tonight if you wish to pass your test, Ms. Everdeen." To say I was surprised would have been and understatement. I had never had a threesome before. I didn't like the idea of sharing Mr. Mellark with this woman even if she was some powerful CEO. If I had to share Mr. Mellark, I would make sure she understood that I was his focus.

"May I ask a question, sir?" I said hesitantly.

"By all means, Ms. Everdeen."

"How exactly should I begin sir?" There. I would show Mr. Mellark that I was obedient and much more valuable then Ms. Undersee.

"Ms. Everdeen, splendid question. Madge, are you ready for her?" Peeta said looking over at Madge. I had been trying not to pay attention to her. It would be for the best if I was to pass my test without Mr. Mellark knowing how jealous I was that I now had to share his time. Madge had walked up in front of me and was taking in my nude form.

"I will be in a minute or two." Madge said. She grabbed my breast in her hand and brought her mouth down on my nipple. Holy shit.

I looked over at Mr. Mellark to see him looking on at us lustfully. When my eyes met his, he said, "Ms. Everdeen, Madge is a lover of women, just as I am. Unfortunately, her image does not permit her to be open about her sexual preferences publicly."

Madge bit down on my nipple drawing my attention back to her and I let out a little squeak of surprise and arousal. I was surprised that I liked her sucking me. I was also happy to know that she was not trying to take Mr. Mellark's attentions away from me at all. She was here for me.

"She and I have an understanding. I provide Madge with discreet entertainment and she makes sure to throw any potential partnership opportunities our way. Now undress Ms. Undersee and make sure to be vocal as you get stimulated. You know how much I enjoy those little sounds you make."

I did as I was told, making sure to be brave in my new experience. I wanted to pass my test. Undressing a woman and letting her give me pleasure was something I could handle to obtain the ultimate prize that was Peeta Mellark.

I began to unbutton her trench coat and undid the tie around her waist keeping the jacket closed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Peeta go to the door and lock it. He came back towards the desk and sat in his wingback chair behind me. I knew he was getting a good view of my tight ass and pink pussy lips as I bent over to take off Madge's clothes. Knowing he was watching me was so arousing. It was so hot that the small level of unease I had felt in the beginning had almost entirely melted away. I pulled Madge's trench coat off her to see that she was nude underneath. I had to admit that she was beautiful. Her body was toned and her nipples small and pink.

Letting her shoes drop to the floor, she climbed onto the desk with me. She grabbed my hair with her hand and pulled, making me open my mouth and let out a little howl of pain. That was all she needed to thrust her tongue into my mouth and start to play with it. She let out a moan that surprisingly turned me on as well. I felt her fingers on my clit and my eyes shot open at the contact. I looked over at Mr. Mellark and saw that he had pulled himself out of his briefs and was stroking himself, avidly watching our show. I wanted to please him more. I let out a little moan and concentrated on the sensations I was receiving from her fingers. I felt myself getting wet as Madge caressed my body and sucked my neck. Her fingers played with my clit.

"Get on all fours, Katniss." I heard Peeta say to me huskily. I did as I was told and felt Madge continue to caress me as I got into position. Peeta approached the desk completely nude now and got up onto the large surface with us. Now I knew why he had such a huge desk. This was by far the most erotic thing I had ever done.

"Suck me, Katniss," Peeta demanded bringing his cock close to my face. As I put him into my mouth, I felt Madge pull down on my ass bringing her mouth to my pussy. I gasped at having her mouth on me. She was lying down on her back, her head between my spread legs licking me hungrily. Mr. Mellark's hand on the back of my head pushing me forward had me back to concentrating at my task. Madge licked my pussy greedily, taking time to suck on my clit and plunge her tongue into my folds. The pleasure was amazing and I sucked harder on Mr. Mellark's cock in time with Madge's plunging tongue. She sucked hard on my clit, forcing a loud moan from my throat.

My moaning made my mouth vibrate around Mr. Mellark's thick cock and he let out an erotic moan himself at the contact. Madge started fucking me harder with her tongue and I began to move my pussy in a thrusting motion above her mouth. I also was sucking wildly on Peeta's dick, my moans of pleasure almost uncontrollable. I was going to cum I could feel it. Madge latched onto my clit. Holding it in her mouth, she flicked it greedily with her tongue. With a final suck of her sweet mouth, I shattered. I felt her licking up my female juices, her moans turning me on just like Peeta's.

"Did you enjoy that Ms. Everdeen? Good. Now turn around and thank Madge for bringing you to orgasm," Peeta said to me. I turned around to face Madge. She had moved her head from between my legs and now laid on her back with her legs spread out to me. She grabbed my head in another open mouth kiss. I could feel Mr. Mellark rubbing his swollen head against my wet folds and I whimpered. 'Oh yes. Yes, please! Fuck me from behind!' I wanted to scream.

"I want to watch you eat pussy while I fuck you, Katniss. Show me that you can give me what I want," He said as he continued to tease my clit with his head. I just whimpered and brought my lips to Madge's shaved pink pussy. I closed my eyes and began to caress her as she had just done to me. At Madge's moan of pleasure, I felt myself growing more bold and put my hands on her ass bringing her closer to my mouth. I felt Peeta lift me up higher and plunge himself into me making me cry out in pleasure against Madge's center. He began a punishing rhythm that had me working Madge just as hard with my fingers and tongue. Madge was crying out loudly at my attentions.

"This is so fucking hot, Katniss. That's it. Lick her pussy good. Fuck her with your tongue. FUCK!" Peeta screamed as he fucked me from behind. His words had me going crazy and I felt myself getting consumed with the pleasure. I was in a frenzy now fucking and being fucked in tandem, and I was loving every minute of it. Peeta's fingers came around to tickle my clit at the same time he began to push into me harder at a new angle. The shift in position had him hitting my sweet spot hard and often. I was going to cum again. I felt my legs begin to shake and Madge's hand came down on my head as she thrust herself over and over to meet my mouth. I was crying out loudly now at Peeta's fucking.

"Oh yes! FUCK! FUCK! Yes!" I heard Madge scream out loudly as my mouth brought her to climax. The sounds set off a chain reaction in me. They threw me over the edge and spiraled me out of control. My climax was so intense I felt like it had been going on for hours when I heard Peeta yell loudly behind me and plunge completely into my pussy and spilling his hot seed deep inside me. I was panting heavily and closed my eyes for a moment to catch my breath. I felt Peeta pull out of me and say something to Madge. I didn't pay close enough attention to hear what was said. I vaguely thought I heard the sound of a door close, but I was still too exhausted to open my eyes and look. When I felt a cool cloth on my hot pussy, I finally blinked my eyes open. Peeta was cleaning my center. When he saw I was awake, he gave me a sexy smile.

"You have done well in your test my little secretary, incredibly well. As a matter of fact, you have passed with flying colors. Would you like to get your prize?" he asked me as his warm hands caressed my ass. I thought three orgasms in one night was my prize, but I was not going to argue with him. I nodded my head and looked up at him. He was holding a black silk robe up for me. I got up and dressed myself in it. When the robe was around me, I felt Peeta lift me into his arms. 'Well, this was nice,' I thought.

"Where are we going sir?" I asked him. I could smell the sex still on him. The scent was intoxicating. I loved it.

"I am taking you to your new corporate housing, Ms. Everdeen. It happens to be located in my water front mansion and quite conveniently in my very bedroom."

Was he saying what I think he was saying? God I hoped so. "Sir?" I questioned gently.

"You don't have any reservations to being my full time sexual companion, do you Ms. Everdeen? The job would entail living in my home, receiving a living and clothing stipend in addition to your salary as well as longer and harder work hours. Possibly even all-nighters…Is that going to be a problem?"

"No sir. I am over the moon to be able to provide that for you," I said as I felt him pass into the private elevator that I knew lead to the executive garage where he kept his Porsche.

"I'm glad to hear it. Come, it's time I showed you to your room."


	3. Chapter 3

I was in heaven. This past week with Peeta has been the greatest week of my life. We do everything together: work, sleep, and of course partake in our favorite activity, in unison. My kinky boss has had me in so many different positions, I don't have time to name them all and that hasn't even been the best part. A unique connection has formed between Mr. Mellark and I, that can only come from showing a person who you really are. I am lucky that of the thousands of people Mr. Mellark knows as CEO of a global corporation I am one of the few who knows what makes him, Peeta. I've loved the intimacy that's also grown between us. In his rare moments, Mr. Mellark can be teasing and self-deprecating. He wasn't kidding when he said he is generous to those who are loyal to him. He has been a kind and attentive lover ever since I passed my test. I will admit the perks have been phenomenal as well. Not only did I receive a salary increase and living stipend that helps me kiss my family's worries goodbye, but I also get to sleep with the sexiest man on earth every night in his lavish penthouse suite.

So that's where I am. The sex is mind-blowing. The lifestyle is exceptional. The work is more than worth the pay. I am worry free for the first time in my life.

BUZZ! BUZZ!

Shit, I was totally spacing out again. I looked down to see the phone is ringing off the hook. I quickly picked up before someone things that I'm lagging on my duties.

"Good Morning, The Mellark Corporatio. This is Katniss speaking. Yes, I'm afraid Mr. Mellark is unavailable at the moment. May I take a message? Very Good, Mr. Yakazaki. I will send over the signed documents as soon as possible. Have a nice flight."

I quickly scribbled down the note for myself to let Peeta know that the Koreans had approved the changes to the construction agreement and were awaiting his signature. This was good news. Whenever Mr. Mellark got good news, it usually meant great news for me...Like impromptu planning sessions on top of his desk, naked. I squirmed in my desk chair just thinking about it. According to the clock, Mr. Mellark should just be finishing up eleven o'clock meeting and then he has a nice long break for lunch. Hopefully I'll get to take some….dictation…over the nice break. God, look at me. I'm such a horny little shit.

Just then, Mr. Mellark's office door opened at his eleven o'clock appointment walked out. Peeta had seen him to the door and I could tell by his face muscles that he was tense. The meeting must not have gone well. "Ms. Everdeen, I need to see you in my office immediately," Mr. Mellark said barely looking at me. The other office workers looked up at his sharp tone. A few of them gave me a sympathetic look. I quickly got up from my desk and walked into his office, shutting the door behind me and locking it.

"Yes, sir? Can I help you with something?" I asked before turning around to face him. I felt his hands go around my body and pull me against him hard. I felt his stiff erection against my lower back as he bent down to whisper in my ear.

"I need to relieve some stress right now, Ms. Everdeen. I need to fuck you so hard that you have trouble walking out of my office. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, no sir. Not at all. I would be more then happy to help you with that," I replied back breathlessly against him.

"Thank god," he muttered before I felt him shove my skirt up and pull my panties down in one swift motion, bending me over at a ninety-degree angle. Holy shit, it was so arousing when he surprised me like this. I felt his fingers caress my folds with one hand while the other was busy unbuttoning his pants. I was getting so wet from having his fingers teasing my pussy in just the right way. When he entered me not a full minute later, I was soaking wet and ready for him. When he plunged into me, I let out a moan of pleasure at the feel of his thick cock throbbing inside me once again.

I felt Peeta chuckle against me. "I forget how loud you are, my little nympho. Come let's take care of that quickly so I can continue to fuck you blind without the whole office finding out." Mr. Mellark lead me over to his leather seating area and took one of his silk handkerchiefs from the side table drawer and shoved it in my mouth. O god yes. He must have intended to make to make me scream. God, I loved it. Before I had more time to think about it, he plunged back into me even harder than the last time and started a brutal and punishing pace that had my pussy creaming with each thrust. Bent over like this with my head against the leather upholstery and Mr. Mellark surrounding my body as he fucked me harder and harder had me whimpering out in ecstasy. This man fucked me better than I had ever been fucked in my life.

He leaned his body farther over me and started whispering in my ear, "Katniss, you're such a dirty little slut. You love taking my huge fucking dick in your tight little pussy. Look at you crying under me and practically begging for more before your even finished. I love fucking your sweet little cunt." I whimpered as his dirty words spurred on my orgasm. His pace turned more violent. His hands dug into my hips in a death grip as he pummeled himself deeper inside me. It was so good, so amazing. I was so close. FUCK YES. Oh, I could feel it coming the wave it was going to crash…

BUZZZ! "Mr. Mellark?" The intercom shrilled. "Mr. Mellark, your brother is here to see you." Peeta slowed his fucking ever so slightly while he answered back the intercom.

"Tell him I'm busy and I'll be with him in ten minutes," Peeta answered back angrily.

"He says it's urgent sir. It's about the Dubai investors."

"Fuck." He muttered as I felt him begin to pull out of me. What? No! No! I'm so close. No. I wanted to scream out at how unfair this was. I was being robbed of my midday orgasm!

"Tell him I'll send Ms. Everdeen out to retrieve him for me shortly," Peeta responded back curtly to the intercom.

I felt him pull out of me and put my panties and skirt back in place. I didn't get up even as I heard him buttoning himself. He lifted me up, and pulled my back against his chest again and I felt him breathe in my scent. He wrapped his arms around my body possessively as he kissed my neck once before turning me to face him.

"After you bring my brother into the office, go into the ladies room and turn on your face time app. I am not finished with you," he said to me before he grabbed my face and gave me a passionate kiss that left me a little breathless.

I straightened my appearance quickly in his office mirror before I went out to retrieve his brother and bring him into Mr. Mellark's office. After asking if they would like anything to drink, I did as I was told and went to the ladies room and made sure my phone was on. I was standing in there for about five minutes when I saw Peeta calling my phone. I clicked accept and his face appeared on my phone. I loved facetime. Ot was even better then a webcam. Mr. Mellark was clearly in his executive bathroom.

"Ms. Everdeen, listen to me very carefully. I need you to take your phone and prop it up against the bathroom counter." I did what I was told. "Good, now take off your panties and unbutton your blouse. I want to see your tits." He said to me commandingly. I didn't give a shit that I was in the office bathroom I did what he told me. I looked up at him when my chest was on display to him and my panties were off. He had propped his phone on his counter as well and I could see him from his thighs up.

"Ms. Everdeen, I need you to fuck yourself with your fingers. I need you to fuck yourself hard for me. I want to watch you make yourself wet and creamy as you think about my hard dick back inside your tight folds, rolling around on your sensitive little clit." I whimpered a little at what he was saying. "I want you to make yourself cum, Katniss. My brother's on an international call and when he's off the phone, I need to be back in that room."

"Yes, sir. I understand."

"Good, tell me everything your doing while you do it."

"Yes sir."

I started off by pinching my nipples and watched Mr. Mellarks face as he watched me through the phone. I let out a little moan of pleasure at the pinching pain I was administering to my nipples.

"I wish this was you, Peeta. I miss your big hands on my lush body. I wish this was you teasing my tits for your pleasure. I want you to be the one sucking and pinching my nipples." I moved my hand down to my pussy and began to tease my clit. "I can almost feel you playing with me your rough fingers teasing the pleasure out of me." I breathed as I started to get into it.

"Put your fingers inside of you." Mr. Mellark said huskily to me.

When I put in a couple fingers and made a come hither motion with them, I moaned out loud. My sounds were echoing in the bathroom and I just hoped that there was no one walking by the hall right now.

"Oh, Mr. Mellark. I love what you do to me. I love your fingers, how they caress my clit and my core at the same time." My moans increased to long cries of pleasure as I closed my eyes and imagined it was Mr. Mellark fingering my pussy.

"Fuck yes, baby. This is so hot." I heard Peeta mutter into the phone and I opened my eyes to see his hand wrapped around his thick cock. He was thrusting in time to my finger thrusts. He jerked himself to the site of me giving myself pleasure. This was so hot. He watched me as I watched him. I started moving my hips in time with his, picking up my pace. I was whimpering out erratically now as I felt the pressure mount towards the impossible high.

Mr. Mellark bit his lip as his hungry gaze watched my tits bouncing up and down from my rapid movement. "That's it, cum for me. Yes. Cum."

"Fuckkk!" I breathed out as I reached my climax. My body starting to shake around my fingers. I opened my eyes again in time to see Mr. Mellark reach his peak right after mine. It wad so erotic watching him make himself cum. His face was gorgeous when he came. I felt myself clench watching him. When he was finished, he looked up at me again he said, "Ms. Everdeen. Please schedule time for us to meet this afternoon at 2pm, preferably an hour minimum."

"Yes sir. Of course," I breathed back to him.

I watched him straighten his clothes and zip his fly. "Until then, Ms. Everdeen," he said to me with a wink and shut off his facetime.

Holy fucking shit. I now knew what scene would be playing in my head until two o'clock.

I straightened my skirt and buttoned my blouse. I took another deep breathe in before opening up the bathroom door and going back to my desk.

I sat back at my desk and scheduled a brainstorming meeting for Mr. Mellark and myself from two until four. I figured we would need it.


	4. Chapter 4

I was lying in bed with my breath coming fast, my legs heavy and my skin flushed and pink. Peeta's solid weight was on top of me keeping my body from floating away. The past hour and a half had been mind blowing. Mr. Mellark took the time to show me the art of tantric sex. I have to say that the seven orgasms I experienced tonight have left me in a literal puddle on the bed.

"That was….unbelievable, Katniss," Peeta said his head pressed between my breasts.

I wanted to tell him that unbelievable wasn't the right word. I couldn't come up with the right word for what I had just experienced with him. It was mind blowing, soul searing. I felt like a changed person and it was all because to this amazing man in my arms. Over this past month as Peeta Mellark's lover, I have discovered a hidden erotic world I could only have caught glimpses of by reading romance novels. After dating in high school and college, I had all but resigned myself to what I felt was my sad reality. I would live in a world with vanilla sex, have a plain vanilla life. Every man I had been with before Peeta had something that was just 'too'; too hairy, too messy, too slobbery, too jerky, too fast, too conventional. I had been looking for passion, for a deep rooted connection where sex would push me over the edge and make me see stars. I never had that...not until Peeta.

This powerful, sexy man had chosen me to pleasure and share his sexual nature with. In the office, he radiated power and poise. His career was very stressful, but I was more than happy to be the one he turned to to relieve the constant pressures of his rigorous lifestyle. So far things had been perfect between us. This was most likely because he would say jump and I would pull out the trampoline. I was in no place to make demands on my boss. I was willing to ride out this adventure for as long as he would let me. I had gone in to this with my eyes open. I knew someone like him would never have a public relationship with someone like me. College dropout secretary's did not marry the sexy and wealthy CEO. So here I was, whatever it was that I was. It could fluctuate any given hour, assistant, lover, submissive, slave, toy, plaything, even partner in crime on a few occasions. I have loved every minute of it.

The only problem was that I was starting to love him. I didn't know anything about his past, but if I was lucky, maybe he would one day tell me why he was the way he was. What made the powerful and shrewd businessman in public turn into the playful and dominant lover I knew him to be in private. He was mysterious and familiar all at the same time. I felt him move up on the bed and pull me to him so that my head was cradled in the crook of his neck. 'I need to try to not love him,' I thought to myself just before I closed my eyes to go to bed. I felt Peeta kiss my forehead. 'Good luck with that,' my conscious yelled back.

I woke up the next morning relaxed and warm. We must have forgotten to lower the blackout curtains because light was pouring into the room.

"Good morning, beautiful." Peeta whispered in my ear. That made me smile.

"Good Morning. What time is it?" I asked him with a yawn.

"Almost noon." he chuckled. God, I loved the weekend.

"So what's on the agenda today, Mr. Mellark?"

"Aren't you my personal assistant?"

"Hmm, well we do have the Abu Dabi portfolio that needs to be reviewed before Monday's meeting. There's also seating charts that need to be finalized for the Red Cross gala, as well as gifts to be decided for the no kill shelter's silent auction…"

"As pressing as all that sounds, I actually have a very important task set aside for today," Peeta said flirtatiously as he began to kiss my neck.

"And what would that be sir?" I asked, already getting turned on from his attention to my neck.

"I have to train my secretary of course. She's been doing great work so far but I think its time she was taught some additional skills so she can fully satisfy the boss,' he said suggestively to me as I felt him run his hands over my bare torso. We had only finished my first lesson in tantric sex early this morning. My goodness the man was insatiable/ I loved it.

"Sir, I can wholeheartedly say that whatever additional skills you can provide would be greatly appreciated. I will not rest until the boss is fully satisfied." I purred as I began to move my hand back and forth on his lower torso making him shiver with arousal.

"Good. I will need you to go turn on the shower and get prepared for your next lesson, Ms. Everdeen." I began to move out of the bed to do as he asked. His hand grasped my ankle as I began to crawl off the bed naked. "You didn't say, yes sir," he said.

"Oh, yes sir. Apologies. Of course, sir." I said back playfully.

As I moved to get back off the bed, he pulled hard on my ankle and I fell flat on my stomach and immediately felt his heavy naked weight above me. His erection was pressing close to my ass. "Are you getting fresh with me, Ms. Everdeen?" he asked in my ear/ I felt him grip my body hard and spread my legs with his.

"No, sir," I whispered back quietly. It seems this morning he wanted to dominate me. I was fine with that, I loved dominant Peeta.

"I think you were Ms. Everdeen. I think you're taunting me on purpose. I think you want to anger me," he said as he bit my skin where my shoulder met my neck, swirling his tongue around the flesh as well. The pleasurable pain had me cry out a little and arch reflexively back into him. My ass immediately pressed harder against his erection.

"That's the final straw, Ms. Everdeen." He mock yelled as I giggled.

Suddenly, I felt his hand press down between my shoulder blades, forcing my upper body into the mattress. At the same time, he lifted my ass higher and shoved his erection hard into my pussy that was still wet with his juices from the night before. I screamed out from the hard penetration, loving the pleasurable pain of getting filled to the brim so quickly. I was also definitely still a little sore from last night. He had made a satisfied grunt of his own when he pushed into me and immediately started to thrust in a hard punishing rhythm completely enveloping me.

I felt like he was everywhere. His muscular body dwarfing mine as he took me hard from behind. His arms trapped mine beneath me as his hands pinched my nipples in time to his thrusting causing me to scream out at every downward thrust. His mouth alternated between sucking and biting the sensitive juncture on the back of my neck. His brutal penetration continued as his hand moved up to play with my clit bringing tears of ecstasy to my eyes.

"Who do you belong to, Ms. Everdeen?" He asked into my ear as he continued to beat into me.

"You sir, only you," I whimpered out to him. 'If he only knew how much of me belonged to him,' I thought.

"Who has the power to fuck you whenever they like, Ms. Everdeen?" he asked harshly into my ear.

"You sir. Yes, only you."

"You love every minute I fuck you, don't you, Ms. Everdeen? You love when my cock pounds into you from behind, you little slut, don't you?"

"Yes sir. God yes."

I was going over the edge, the intense wave building hard and fast as his thrusts got impossibly intense. I screamed as his fingers pinched my clit throwing me into the orgasm head first. I was jerking around him my inner walls squeezing him tighter and tighter. He continued to tickle my clit with one hand and my breast with the other as my entire body relaxed until I was at the consistency of jelly.

I felt Mr. Mellark pull out of me still hard and remove his body from on top of mine. I whimpered at the loss of contact, but felt paralyzed from the intense pleasure that had just coursed through my body. My head and limbs were too heavy to move from my current position. I heard Peeta open up the drawer at his nightstand and rustle around in it for a minute. I felt the movements on the bed as he returned to me and placed one hand on my ass and one back to my clit.

"I'm not done with you yet, Katniss," he said as his hand caressed my ass. Suddenly, I felt his pinky at my back hole and didn't have time to say anything before I felt him push it in. I cried out in surprise. At first, I wanted him to take it out but then as he began to thrust it slowly in and out of me I was shocked at how amazing this feeling was.

"Has anyone ever taken you here, Katniss?" Peeta asked.

"No…No sir." I gasped back to him.

"I am very pleased to hear that Ms. Everdeen because I am going to be your first., I felt his pinky leave my hole and felt his head slick with lube replace it at my entrance. That's what he had gotten out of the drawer.

"Can you handle this, Ms. Everdeen?" he asked as he began to play with my clit some more.

"I think so, sir," I breathed back. I was a little scared but mainly excited to give this to him.

"Well, let's find out." He pushed into my hole slowly and waited letting my body adjust around him before pushing in a bit more.

"Jesus, Katniss you're so…impossibly.. tight," he moaned out. His hand placed more pressure on my clit and I moaned as he pushed forward into me at the same time. He was completely in me now. I felt so full. It was a little uncomfortable when he wasn't moving. My body was aware of the forbidden object and wanted me to dispel it from my body. I didn't feel that way for long. He started moving in and out of me. His delicate thrusts moving in unison with his fingers on my clit.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. This was amazing. Fuck. I felt my pussy juice leaking out of me as he continued to move and unbelievably I felt another orgasm on the horizon.

"Oh Katniss, fuck. You feel so amazing baby. I love fucking your tight little ass. I feel you squeezing me hard. Holy fucking shit," he moaned loudly as he took me. His fingers began moving faster and his thrusts followed the pace. I was crying out in ecstasy again from having Mr. Mellark take my forbidden hole greedily. No one had ever done this to me before. No one had ever come close to doing the things to me that Peeta Mellark was doing now.

"Fuck, you feel amazing. I love…this. I love….." No! Cannot say you. "Fuck. This is amazing," I cried.

"Say my name Katniss. Tell me who's fucking your sweet little ass. Tell me."

"Peeta. God, you Peeta. You're taking my little ass with your thick heavy cock. I love it. Holy shit. I'm going to cum. Oh god, I'm coming! I'm coming! Fuck! Yes! I'm coming!" The waves crashed over me drowning me in euphoria. The intense pleasure was making me shake as though I was being electrocuted.

"Oh fuck yes, Katniss. I feel you. Fuck! Fuck. I…holy shit." I heard Peeta scream just before I felt hot liquid shoot deep into me. He continued to play with my clit, drawing out my aftershocks as he pulled out of me and collapsed on his side bringing me with him. We laid like that for a long while, Peeta spooning me with his arms resting on my breast and my hip. "I think it's time for that shower now," he said to me.

"I don't think I can walk, sir," I replied back to him completely serious. I felt him chuckling on my back before he kissed the top of my head and got out of bed. I watched his gorgeous nude form as it walked towards the bathroom. That man was incredible, and he was all mine, I thought as I started to drift to sleep.

'You don't know that for sure, Katniss. He's never told you that..' My conscious taunted me back. A wave of insecurity washed over me as I realized that while I had promised myself to only be his. I had never received any promises from him with the exception of being well taken care of. A part of me gave my insecurity the finger and went back to luxuriating in my after sex glow. Another part of me started to physically hurt. I was incredibly nervous at how close that place was to my heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Peeta's POV

What the fuck is the matter with me? It's was just sex, Mellark. The past six months with Katniss started out as an incredibly hot, secret office affair. Its not like I never had little affairs like this before. When your image is as public as mine, it almost goes without saying that sex lives stay private. Something's not shaking this time. I should have seen this coming the second I had invited her to come live with me. What the fuck was that? I NEVER bring women home. Ever. But with Katniss, it just made sense to me. She was so open and innocent, but adventurous as well. I didn't see her as a threat and I was instantly at ease around her. Without even realizing it, I let her in and now the worst has happened. I've fallen in love with her. I'm going to have to end it. This was rule number one: never fall in love. It was so easy to keep to the rules. Follow your gut, get out on the first sign of trouble. Well, trouble passed by months ago and now I am in deep shit. There is no other word for it. The idea of not seeing her everyday, of not waking up next to her, making love to her, feels like a physical pain inside of me. This is why the rule was established in the first place. Love makes you weak. If there's one thing, I will never allow myself to be is weak.

I splashed cool water on my face and took a few deep breaths before returning to my office. I did leave Katniss in a rather tight position on my desk. Seeing her tied up and waiting for me, the wanting shining through her eyes, scared the shit out of me. Not because I had never seen that look before, but it was because for the first time I never wanted to look at anything else again. The thought floored me. Being the dick I am, I just left her there without a word and ran into the bathroom.

That's when I realized that my time with Katniss has been outstanding, best of my life. Sure, I have had other lovers before. Some were more experienced. Others more cultured and sophisticated. The one thing they all had in common was an agenda. Six months ago, when I found out that the sexy new assistant in accounting had lied on her resume I knew I had to use it to my advantage. At the time, I thought it was the best decision I ever made. Katniss is an attentive and organized assistant, but she has been an adventurous lover who has floored me time and again with her unabashed, honest responses. I care about her a lot more then I've cared about a lover before. I had never gotten too close to any of the others because I had always managed to see their true natures before I ever had to worry about my feelings becoming involved. Katniss snuck up on me with her innocence and her willingness to play. I have always been a controlling person and watched carefully in the first month of our affair to see what her motives were for being with me. I told myself at first it was because of the pay, but I had to revise that when I began to notice that she only ever spent her living stipend on nicer clothes for work or gifts for me. Her account for the most part laid untouched. As for her salary, she just used it to pay for her family's welfare. She was a truly selfless person. For someone as high up in the business world as I was, that made her extremely unique. A jewel of a human being. I had never met anyone who was less selfish.

Then there was the way she treated me: like I was just a regular person. She wasn't afraid of me, didn't weigh her answers before she gave them and she was always willing to play according to my mood. The first couple of months it was easy to keep her in the dark about everything and only tell her what she absolutely needed to know. As our relationship progressed, I found myself telling her things that I had never told anyone before. I trusted her. She was so devoted to me and accepted me for who I was. I was the kind of person who fell into every category and at the same time belonged in none. For the first time, I felt like I belonged somewhere and that was with Katniss. It was a great feeling. I am going to miss it. What goes up must inevitably come back down. I know this. I know this feeling will never last. If I don't cut it loose now, I'll do something really stupid, like ask her to marry me, have my children and never leave my fucking side. Talk about handing your balls over on a plate or my heart on a platter. She can then rip it to shreds in front of my face. The old joke my grandfather used to tell me about love came back to me.

"Boy do you know what the difference between a woman and a vulture is?"

"No grandpa, what's the difference?"

"A vulture waits till your dead to eat your heart out," said the man who had five wives. My own father came pretty close to the record before he died. He had a heart attack engaged to wife number six. She was my former lover and let me just say that having your future step mother make a pass at you in the bathroom at your father's funeral begging you to take her back while she's pregnant with your half- brother all in one go is one of those moments you never fucking forget. Katniss would never have done that to me. Not only would she have had too much pride to make the pass, but I believe that she wouldn't have left me for one of the few men that were richer then I was.

For the first time in my life, I feel like someone truly cares about me. It's a terrifying notion. Luckily ,I'm well aware she's not in love with me, I've know for a fact that I am not the type of person anybody could love. I'm a controlling, manipulative son of a bitch and that will never change.

I took a deep breath and braced myself for the shit storm that was about to take place in my office when I untied and told her we were done. I wonder how much money she would demand? Maybe I should just give her a promotion in the company so I can ensure her silence. I felt my legs moving and heard my heavy breathing, but otherwise I was numb. Katniss was spread wide before me, her soft creamy skin spread out on the leather and I felt the urge to bury myself deep inside of her. I needed to focus. I went over to her and began to untie her. I could see her confusion but chose to ignore it until she had full control of her limbs again.

"Sir? Is something the matter?" She asked me as she sat up on the desk and looked at me. Being the coward that I am, I had to break eye contact almost immediately. This bothered me. I never broke eye contact as a rule it portrayed fear.

"Everything's fine, Katniss. Unfortunately some unexpected business has come up so we will have to postpone our play," I replied back trying to sound believable.

"Peeta, what's wrong?" Katniss whispered quietly coming to move closer to me. Fuck. How is it that I can always fool the rest of the world, but this girl can read me like a book?

"Why would you think something's the matter?" I replied back sounding a little colder than usual.

"Well, I just find it odd that some unexpected business would come up while you were in the restroom…"

"And why is that?"

"Well for one thing sir, its Sunday."

"People still work on Sundays. Look at us for example," I responded back. She quirked up an eyebrow, gently mocking our Sunday 'work' session.

"You also left your phone in your pants pocket on the chair, sir," she replied back seeming hurt that I openly lied to her. Shit. She can't get sad. I shouldn't postpone this she knows something's up.

"Ms. Everdeen…." Like pulling off a bandaid. Just get it over with, you pussy. "Katniss, we have had a phenomenal time together but.." Tell her the truth. The truth. "But in the best interests of the company, I think it is more important that I focus on investors right now rather than your sexual needs." So much for going with the truth. I really am a tool.

I watched Katniss's eyes go wide with hurt and then fill with anger. "That's such bullshit and you know it. At least be honest with me! Or if you can't bring yourself to be honest with me, at least be honest with yourself." I had never heard Katniss hurt and angry before. I didn't like it. I wanted to make her smile again. I wanted to take it back, but I couldn't.

"Ms. Everdeen, I wanted to notify you that there is an open position available in marketing: Vice President of Operation. It is a considerable promotion and holds a high level of prestige, it also comes with quiet a large raise in pay…"

"So, this is how you're doing it? You're ending things by offering me a promotion in a different department? You couldn't just dump me like a normal person and leave my pride intact? No, instead you had to bribe me to leave you so you don't feel like a jackass. Really smooth, Mr. Mellark," she said as she got off the desk and started getting dressed.

I felt like a shmuck, but I stayed silent as I watched her get dressed. I wanted to stop her. I really did, but I felt helpless. Things would be better this way.

"Can I just ask you one thing?" Katniss asked turning on me. Her eyes were red, but her face was blank. "Was it that obvious?"

I didn't know what she was talking about. "Was what obvious?"

"That I fell in love with you? Is that why this is ending now because you noticed?"

My breath caught. "You're in love with me?" I asked my voice cracking. What the hell was the matter with me? Keep it together Mellark, you're the fucking CEO. "That's not possible…" I muttered. I was really confused now.

"Why is that not possible?" Katniss said to me. "I assure you Mr. Mellark it is more then possible to fall in love with someone charismatic, playful and caring. I've known for a while now, but I'm not stupid. People like you don't end up with people like me. I'm just sorry I ever let myself forget that." I was stunned and frozen as I watched Katniss turn around and run out of my office door. When I heard the door slam, I felt something rip inside of me and I grasped my chest in pain.

Oh god, what did I just do?

Katniss's POV

I ran all the way from Mr. Mellark's office to the employee garage towards my beat up 97' Honda civic. In an act of self preservation, I didn't let the tears fall until I was safely locked away in my car. Thankfully the lot was empty so there was no one to see my humiliating run of shame. Not many people worked the Sunday before New Years and I was thankful that I would at least have a few days of vacation before I had to face Mr. Mellark again. I knew this would be coming, but I let myself get seduced into the fairytale of forever. Men like Mr. Mellark don't fall in love with women like Katniss Everdeen. At least he was nice enough to cut me off cold turkey when he realized I cared about him. He never made promises he couldn't keep. He never led me on. It was what it was and now it was over. I just hated myself for loving him. I hated myself for being too weak and too hurt to leave his office with my pride intact. I wish I was the kind of girl who could have her heart broken and still leave with her head held high and a smile on her face. If I could have just controlled my emotions, I would have given my most heart stopping smile, shrugged and told him I had fun and would see him around the office. I wish I could have been unaffected, instead I left a mess. After five minutes or so I finally calmed down enough to drive, unfortunately my Civic had other plans. I put my key in the ignition and turned hoping to get it to turn don't like to be neglected for months at a time while their owners get driven around in fancy Porsches.

"Come on start ,you piece of crap. I just need you to do this one thing for me. Come on please." No luck. Definitely a dead battery. This is what one might call a 'fuck my life' moment.

I couldn't help it, but I just started crying again. I leaned my hands over the wheel, rested my forehead on the steering wheel and just bawled.

A tapping on the window drew me back to reality. What I saw left me stunned. Peeta was at the window his eyes were red and puffy and his face looked grave. I couldn't move. He opened my car door and pulled me out of it forcefully with both hands and pushed me up against my car door.

"Did you mean it?" he asked almost out of breath. "Are you really in love with me?" he said to clarify. I was speechless so I just settled for nodding. In seconds, Peeta's lips were attacking mine in a brutal kiss. When I finally realized what was happening, I returned the kiss just as hard. Peeta lifted me off the ground and I wrapped my legs around his waist never breaking the kiss. Peeta gently pulled away, but kept both his hands cupping my face looking me deep in the eyes. He was breathing rapidly and I could feel him pressed up against me as he rested us against the car.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please, please don't go. I'm sorry. I'm terrified, Katniss. I don't know what the hell you did to me, but I'm terrified of it. I need you. I never wanted this to happen. You can't leave. Please you can't leave, promise me," he said rapidly looking into my eyes with desperation.

"I won't leave," I whispered to him, my heart breaking as I looked at the insecurity in his gaze.

"Never. Promise you'll never leave," he prompted. It seemed like my answer was the most important thing in the world to him.

"I promise. I will never leave you. I love you, Peeta," I replied back kissing him softly on the lips.

"I love you, Katniss," Peeta said to me hoarsely. They were the most beautiful words I had ever heard. I went from being miserable to overjoyed. He loved me. He wanted me to stay forever.

He began to kiss me passionately again. "I love you," he said against my lips again. "I love you so much. I've never said that before, not even to my own parents," he said laughingly between kisses. I felt him walking out of the garage with me, but I was too focused on the euphoria from his embrace to pay any attention to my surroundings. I vaguely heard the ding of an elevator as I remain wrapped around the man I loved. I felt his hands pulling up my skirt and ripping my underwear.

"Peeta, what are you doing?"

"Katniss, I can't wait any longer. I need you right now."

"But love, there are cameras in this elevator. Everyone's going to know about us. We have to stop."

"I don't give a shit about the cameras. I don't give a shit about anyone. Let them find out about us," he said as he ripped the other side and pulled my panties away. He took my mouth again with his while he rapidly unbuttoned his pants and zipper. Without breaking our kiss, I felt him thrust into me hard and sheath himself in one motion. I screamed out at the pleasure pain of again being filled by him. Our connection was stronger than anything I had ever felt before. Now that I knew he loved me, I held nothing back from him.

"I love you Katniss. I love you," Peeta gasped as he pumped himself inside my center. He held me tight against him and every small movement had me screaming my pleasure into the elevator vestibule. I felt Peeta move his hand backwards and hit the emergency stop button without stopping his thrusting. I ripped his shirt open and the top few buttons scattered around the elevator. I started kissing his chest, neck and ear tasting every part of his exposed skin.

"I want to feel you against me," he moaned into my mouth. I felt him press me up harder against the wall of the elevator as his hands moved from supporting my ass to ripping open my blouse and unclasping my bra so I was exposed to him. He returned his hands to my ass and gripped me tight as he moved his head down to suck on my nipples. He thrusted into me hard as he sucked and this new position has me screaming his name as his cock rubbed perfectly against my spot.

"Tell me. Tell me what you said to me before," he groaned against my breasts.

"I love you Peeta. God, I love you so much. I'll never leave you. Never let me go. Never," I cried out. He pressed back to the wall and he pressed his bare chest up against mine, the skin on skin bringing tears of happiness to my eyes.

"Never. You're not going anywhere. I love you. Holy shit, Katniss. I love you so much. I'm going to come. Come for me baby. Come with me."

His words were all it took to send me crashing into my orgasm. The waves so intense that I lost all sense of time and place. The only thing I felt was the weight of the man I love as he pumped himself into me once last time before I heard him scream his release as well.

My climax took everything out of me. Between my intense release and the emotional roller coaster I had gone through today, exhaustion rapidly took hold of me. Peeta was still breathing hard as I rested my head on his shoulder. A soft kiss on my forehead was the last thing I remembered before I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up a while later naked in Peeta's bed. It was dark outside and I could see the lights of the city glowing through the window. I felt around for Peeta but the sheets were cool beside me.

"I'm here." I heard Peeta say from the other side of the bed. I turned around to see him sitting on a small chair next to my side of the bed. He was shirtless and had on a pair of the silky sleep pants I loved so much. I moved over so I could face him fully and he brought his hand up to play lightly in my hair.

"You slept for a long time. Scared the crap out of the security guard when I walked out of the elevator with you passed out," he said with a little smile. "You didn't even stir in the car. You'd think after waking up next to you every morning, I would have noticed that you slept like the dead." He was being gentle and sweet. All I wanted to do was bury my face into the side of his neck.

"Why aren't you in bed with me?" I asked sleepily.

He gave me another smile and said, "I would be, but I knew that you needed the sleep and I didn't think I could fuck you without waking you." I laughed and blushed a little.

For the first time since we met, I felt a little awkward. What happens now? Do I stay his secretary? Do I keep paying rent on my apartment? I didn't know.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me gently.

"I'm wondering what we do now?" He smirked and climbed into bed with me, his strong arms enveloping my naked body against his.

"You tell me," he said against my hair as he breathed in my scent.

"I don't know. I thought you were the boss," I said with a grin.

"Well, that's true. What do you want to happen?"

"I…I really want to be with you. That's all I need, to be with you." I said pressing a kiss to his chest.

"That's good because that's definitely something that will not be changing….Do you trust me?"

"Of course, I trust you."

"Then trust me to take care of everything," he whispered into my ear before he sucked the lobe and moved to make love to me again. "I will always take care of everything" was the last coherent thing I understood as he kissed his way down my body.

It was New Year's Eve. Peeta and I had spent the entire day. It was heaven. Outside, the snow was lightly falling and the TV was on mute above the fireplace with the New Year's Eve coverage playing.

"No, you didn't!" I said unbelievingly as I laughed.

"I swearm I really did! I just waved at her from the side of the boat. I assume someone fished her out of the water eventually, but I definitely wasn't going to be that guy," he said laughing along with me.

We had been telling each other embarrassing stories and secrets, mostly nonsense really, but to me it was everything. We were clearly both still scared shitless of our new intimacy and our new relationship. Our feelings were still too raw to try to address anything further about the future. It was nice that we spent the day talking about our pasts….and going at it like rabbits of course.

"I won't be able to look at her the same when I see her at work in a couple days," I said offhandedly. I don't know what it was I said, but Peeta was looking at me weird.

"What is it?" I asked him with a smile.

"Do you like working for me? Or working at all? Because you don't have too. You can stay here all day and do whatever you like," he said as his hand ran over my bare hip.

"I love working for you, Mr. Mellark," I responded sensually. "I love to please you sir. I love doing things for you." I was ran my hands down his torso and headed straight towards one of my favorite parts of his body. It had been almost a half hour since we had sex.

"Well, I have no complaints on that front. I think that there needs to be a few changes in our working relationship come the New Year."

"Oh? What changes may that be, sir? Will I be required to wear a uniform? No undergarments perhaps?" I asked seductively as I bit down lightly on his ear.

"A uniform. Yes, I like that. While the no undergarment idea has merit, there will only be one item that must be worn at all times," I was watching his eyes so I didn't see him slide something cool and heavy onto my finger. As I felt the ring slide onto my finger, my eyes went wide. I lifted up my hand and there sat the biggest diamond I had ever seen. It took up my entire finger. I looked up into Peeta's eyes too afraid to ask if this ring meant what I thought it did.

"Katniss Everdeen, I love you so much. I have never loved anyone the way I love you. You belong to me and I want everyone to know that. It doesn't have to be anytime soon, but I want you to legally be mine one day. Take all the time you need to decide, but in the meantime I hope you'll wear this so I don't have to pummel every bastard who looks at you. If you don't like the ring, we can switch it out. It's a ten carat asscher cut from Harry Winston. I just had them ship over the biggest stone they had in your ring size."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course. It makes no difference to me which one you where. We can switch it out tomorrow."

"No, not about the ring. The ring is beautiful. Do you really want to marry me?" I couldn't have heard him right. My heart was beating too rapidly in my chest.

"Katniss, you're the love of my life. Marriage isn't a strong enough bond in comparison to what I want from you…but it's a start," he said looking into my eyes. "What do you say?"

I didn't know I could fly until that moment. "I would love to marry you Mr. Mellark, more than I could ever tell you. I love you so much."

"Ms. Everdeen, you just made my entire year." he said with a smile. Out of the corner of my eye. I could see the ball dropping in Times Square on the TV screen.

"Happy New Year ,Mr. Mellark," I said before starting the New Year off with a passionate kiss from my fiancé. I had a feeling this was going to be the start of one hell of a year.

I hope you all enjoyed this short story! Please follow me and stay tuned for the sequel to I'll look after you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed 'The Executive Agreement' for more of my stories you can go to my tumblr at lulubee1234 . tumblr.com or check me out on Fanficiton.net at lauralulubee


End file.
